vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nix
Summary Nix was one of New Marais's native citizens, and was against the Millitia due to Bertrand killing her family. She was described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods. She represented the evil side of Cole MacGrath's Karma and was a Conduit of oil/napalm and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She would be considered the opposite of Lucy Kuo. During her early childhood, Nix's Conduit abilities had been unleashed after the Ray Sphere had been activated, since she was within the blast radius. After that event, she had gained the primary ability of Napalm Manipulation, the ability to warp fire and flammable substances such as oil and napalm, able to manipulate them and use them against her enemies. Her primary skills for mobility were teleporting from one place to another, an ability she had nearly mastered. She was able to perform several attacks, such as throw grenades, send a blast that can temporarily stun enemies, and also fly short distances (which Cole later adapts). Using her power over the flammable substances, Nix was able to grasp enemy units with her powers, which allowed Cole to blast them with his lightning. She was also able to generate a continuous smoke screen that could disrupt hostiles, leaving them open for Cole to attack. At some point, she was also able to tame the monsters created by Bertrand by communing with them for a set amount of time. Her methods are unknown, even she herself doesn't know, attributing it to voodoo, her voice, etc. Using these monsters, Nix trained and bonded with them at the swamps, raising and treating them as a family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Nix, Swamp Witch, The Loon Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human, Conduit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing her body by using her powers in different ways, she can either gain new abilities or improve upon her current ones, there is also the possibility that her body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress, as shown with Abigail Walker), Napalm (Fire and Oil) Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement via Nightmare Blast, Teleportation, Flight (Can fly through the air, seemingly freely, with Firebird Strike), Explosion Manipulation (Can create fiery explosions), Animal Manipulation (Skilled at taming monsters and animals. Can control the Corrupted), Rage Power, Self-Destruction, Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), Heat Resistance Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Was able to fight evenly with Evil Cole MacGrath. In a fit of rage, was able to do a significant amount of damage to The Beast via suicide attack) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Cole MacGrath in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Cole) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Could survive attacks from Evil Cole MacGrath, comparable to Luo) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Kilometers with ranged attacks and teleportation Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' One of Nix's most commonly used abilities, she teleports from place to place, disappearing into clouds of smoke and ash. Her range of teleportation is unknown, but she is usually seen teleporting around the massive city of New Marais and the swamplands that surround it *'Napalm Manipulation:' Nix's main Conduit ability. With it, she is able to produce and manipulate napalm, oil, fire, and smoke, allowing her to release extremely destructive blasts of fire *'Napalm Trap:' Nix can trap her enemies in pillars of napalm, leaving them extremely vulnerable. Nix can also likely ignite this pillar, engulfing her victims in a fiery explosion *'Nightmare Blast:' Nix can release a blast of smoke and ash that paralyzes and stuns (and presumably suffocates) its victims. Nix can also release a continuous smoke screen around herself to protect her and hide from enemies *'Napalm Grenade:' Nix throws out a flurry of explosive orbs composed of napalm and fire, said orbs explode upon contact with their target *'Firebird Strike:' Nix launches herself at an enemy while engulfed in flames. Upon hitting her target, she releases a concussive flaming shockwave *'Flame Drop:' Nix teleports above her target, and slams down on top of them, releasing a fiery explosion that injures and disorients them Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Oil Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions